Through Space and Time
by Taku-yaki
Summary: I want nothing but Madoka's happiness. That's natural, right? Of course. It's fine, even if she would never return my feelings. Oneshot. One-sided HomuMado.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**Through Space and Time**

* * *

Kaname Madoka. With a heart of pure gold, she smiles through every day of her life despite having nothing exciting going on.

I just happened to stumble in her path. I was recovering from a heart disease, so I was shaky about everything. I didn't have the greatest self-confidence either. My long and wry hair was kept in tight braids to keep it from looking like a worn out mop, and my glasses that stayed with me for the majority of my life were chosen by my mother. She told me that I looked like someone's wife with the braids and glasses. It's why I kept them for so long, even keeping them after healing my eyes with magic.

When I first met Madoka, she told me my name was cool despite how weak I looked. Later on, it turned out that she sacrificed her soul in order to save people, much like Tomoe Mami. She saved me from this thing called a "witch." Ever since then, I looked at her in a new light.

I sometimes tagged along in their witch hunts. It amazed me about how Madoka was so elegant, so powerful, and so fearless. I wanted to be just like her.

But then, something called WalpurgisNacht came up. It killed Tomoe Mami, then later, Madoka. I wondered, "Why? Why did such a horrible fate meet up with a wonderful person like Madoka?" And then the Incubator showed up, offering me a wish in exchange for a life of battle.

I accepted it. I swore to protect Madoka no matter what the cost.

I trained and trained and trained. I stole tons of weapons that cost millions of dollars. I created my own bombs and manipulated time. What I didn't know was that the Incubator tricked us all, twisting our fate so that we may die in despair. It was too late for me by then. I signed the contract and I had no way of backing down. In order for Madoka to not have that very same fate, I went back countless times, killed many of the damned animals, and did as much as I can in order for Madoka to not sign the contract.

However, it appeared that my own feelings got in the way. I was in love with Madoka. Actually, it seemed more like an infatuation. Whatever the word was, I couldn't stand the thought of Madoka dying in such a way despite that she was just an ordinary classmate and nothing more. She never thought of me in the same way though.

I wanted to hold her. I wanted to kiss her, touch her, love her. I couldn't do anything more than a small hug, whether I was the cute "Moemura" or the cool Homura that was seen in Madoka's eyes. And if I used my time stopping powers in order to take advantage of Madoka, what respect did I actually give her?

I couldn't slobber over her in secret. I couldn't love her in public. The only thing I could do was fight. Fight and watch her from the sidelines, keeping her happy. That's what people would usually do when they love someone, right?

It kinda hurts, actually. I see Tomoe Mami always being so close to her, Miki Sayaka always feeling her up and declaring that she'll be her bride, and even Sakura Kyouko gave Madoka a candy bar! I see those three expressing their real feelings towards Madoka, and I look at myself and think, "...What do I have?"

Chills go down my spine when I think of them stealing Madoka away. Knowing that Madoka would be happier with any of those three, I disregard my own feelings and eliminate any witch that dares to enter this area. They bring despair when I want to give Madoka happiness. Isn't that a logical thing to do? Take out any bad things for your crush and give them the best you can offer.

But anyways, I'm just here to say how much I love Madoka. I love how she is so kind to everyone no matter what they do. She's so nice and pure, and her body is what keeps me attracted. It's so small and frail, it's like you would break her if you handled her wrongly. I could stare at her beautiful innocent face all day and never have enough. And in the brief moments that I hug her, I enjoy her soothing warmth. It puts me at ease and her scent alone can intoxicate me.

Heh, I'm strange, aren't I? I'm a girl and therefore, I'm not allowed to love other girls. It's forbidden love, right? Like what that... seaweed-haired girl said before. Whatever her name is.

My name is Akemi Homura and I love Kaname Madoka with all of my heart and soul, whether or not she would return the favor. Thank you very much for your attention and good night.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic outside of the Vocaloid section, so I'm sorry if it isn't in character! I tried to go for a, "Homura loves Madoka but Madoka loves her as a friend" feel with an addition of "Homura says that she cherishes her friendship with Madoka and has a burning desire to love her, but can't touch her in any way possible without permission." That's what I went for in this short oneshot. It was more or less of a test on how well I can interpret Homura's possible feelings for Madoka, but I'm overall happy with the result. There may or may not be several mistakes, but I'm as blind as a bat, so I don't know. _ **

**I like to think that Homura loves Madoka so much that it kills her inside, for reasons that she herself cannot understand. She wants to touch and care for Madoka, but is held back by the respect and love she gives her. She sees Mami, Sayaka, and Kyouko all getting closer to Madoka and tries to ignore the jealousy that rises by taking them out on witches. Just my opinion though.**

**As for the title, I couldn't really think of anything else. With the whole Madoka and Homura being in space while the universe was being recreated and Homura going through countless timelines, I just thought of that on the spot.**

**Anyways, thank you very much for reading until the end! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot.**


End file.
